Gold on the Ceiling
by wordsf1yup
Summary: Simon finds something he shouldn't while rooting through Isabelle's drawers. Many lemons.


He shouldn't have been snooping while she slept.

He knew that. He'd repeated it to himself a dozen, no probably three dozen times in harsh whispers, freezing every time he heard her do anything as slight as take a breath. But he hadn't expected her to fall asleep while he held her. He hadn't expected to find himself in her bedroom, either, if he was entirely honest. And now that he was there, and she was out cold he hardly knew what to do.

He'd tried sleeping.

Really he had. But he'd resisted the need to toss and turn for fear of waking her up. And staring at the ceiling had done quite literally, absolutely nothing to calm his nerves, even as he repeated star wars to himself under his breath. He'd finished the story twice. She hadn't stirred.

And suddenly, before he knew it, he was up and exploring where he very well knew he shouldn't be.

But the drawers were practically forbidden, at least as far as he could rationalize. And taking a peek while she was sleeping wouldn't hurt anything, not really. She didn't have to know. But she was so guarded, between her black, trendy clothes. And her boots that could easily kill a man. There had to be something more. Something floating under the surface that he could find. Something that would make her clearer to him.

Something that definitely wasn't the slender, pink object he'd accidentally pulled out of her underwear drawer.

"Jesus-" He'd nearly shouted once he realized what he was holding, the opaque dial at the end twisted into the off position. He bit his lip to hush himself, but it obviously hadn't been fast enough to avoid the giggle he heard from the other end of the room.

"Simon, what on earth are you-Oh..."

"Nothing-Nothing, I'm-...It's nothing. God, nothing, sorry. Jesus, Isabelle, go back to sleep. You're dreaming." Dreaming, right. What a good come back, she'd definitely believe that, especially once she watched him dramatically drop the vibrator back into her drawer and shake his hand out like he'd touched something he never should've touched.

He shouldn't have touched it. He never should've touched it.

"God, calm down, you're acting like you've never seen one before-..." Isabelle paused, pushing herself up on her elbows when his face dropped in shame, toeing at the floor awkwardly for a moment. "Simon, have you-...by the Angel, you've never been that close to a vibrator before, have you?"

"No, I-Oh, come on. This isn't-...Just go back to sleep. I woke you up, I shouldn't have..." But now she was determined. He could tell as he watched a smile drift lazily across her face, nodding him over and patting the bed next to her. "Isabelle..."

"Well, are you going to bring it over or not?" She smirked, letting herself flop back into the bed with a sigh as she moved to shimmy out of her sweats. Which was really the only invitation he needed, pulling the toy back up out of the drawer and scurrying over with a quiet gulp.

"You know, you don't-ah...we were talking about star wars. We should...we should really get back to star wars. You asked for a story, so-..."

"Shut. Up. Simon..." Grinning quickly, she pushed herself up enough to brush her lips over his, stripping her shirt off and tossing it to the floor as she reached to pull the toy up out of his hands. He nearly yelped again when she turned it on, his eyes going wide as a buzzing sound filled the room. God, were they really that loud? That seemed...loud. Too loud. Someone would hear, they had to-

Then again, she hardly seemed to care, closing her eyes as she dropped back to the bed and reached to ruffle through her bedside table. Watching her smile as her hands found a bottle of lube, Simon felt his chest start to hurt, his heart beating so quickly it was practically demanding to be let out of his chest.

He was dreaming, wasn't he, this was some sort of dream?

And suddenly she was moaning, the slender, pink object disappearing completely between her legs as she pushed her hips up off the bed with a groan. "Oh my god-"

"Simon-..." Cutting himself off when she suddenly spoke his name, he swallowed roughly, shaking when she reached to grab his hand with a smile. "Were you planning on just watching?" She asked, shaking her head and tsking under her breath as she pulled him over, dragging him between her knees and placing his hand on the end of the vibrating toy. "There..." Dropping her head back, she let go, allowing him to hold it steady as she ran her hands up her front and over her breasts. "Mm-thank you..."

"Yeah..." The word was barely whispered, but he swore he heard his voice break in the middle, losing control of it as he felt her start to shift, working herself against the vibrator as he held it. And christ, now she was moaning, her hips rocking back and forth as the pink toy slid easily between her legs, disappearing and reappearing from her center as it sent shock waves up his arm. "Is-Isabelle..."

"Hmm?" She was toying with him now, a smile gracing her face as she squeezed her breasts between her hands and moaned, pushing her hips until she met the end of the vibrator and pulling back. But my god was he hard now, it practically made him dizzy. Reaching out cautiously, he placed a hand against her hips, running his fingers lightly over the scars that stretched over her skin. She was beautiful. She was dangerous. She was exotic, like one of those Chinese vases that had been pieced back together with gold, and the more she moved, the less he was able to resist touching her, moving the vibrator into her of his own volition now. But, God, did he want to be a part of her. "Simon, please..."

Her words were breathless when they hit his ears, and it took him a moment to come to his senses, furrowing her eyebrows as she stopped her movements against the toy and reached for him, wrapping her hands in his hair and easily pulling him into a kiss. He had to have died and gone on to whatever sort of afterlife there was by now, this couldn't be happening. Not to him. Definitely not to him.

But before he could question it, she'd reached down, switching the vibrator off before pulling it from her center-holy hell was it slick-and wrapping her fingers in his pants to tug him closer. "Now. I want you now-" They were right, when they said she'd eat him alive, but with a frantic edge to her voice and her lips against his, there was no way Simon could resist. Nor would he want to, awkwardly shifting until he could kick his pants off, his boxers quickly following as he thrust himself up, easily thrusting himself into her center as the vibrator dropped from his hand and rolled to the floor. The warmth made him groan, his eyes fluttering shut as her fingers moved over his face, holding him gently enough to pull him into another kiss while he adjusted. Moaning her name into her mouth, he pushed his hips forward until they met hers, forcing her legs farther apart to accept him even closer. He could feel her heartbeat from there, it resonated through her like a shot, beats like drumming in his chest until they exploded outwards. He could smell it on her now, as he pulled his lips from hers to slide them down her neck, mouthing at her pulse point with a groan. Her hands tightened in his hair, and she pushed her chest up tightly against his and it was more than he needed.

His fangs were out by his next thrust, and he could feel the excitement jolt through her as he bit, warm blood rushing into his mouth like daylight breaking through a storm. She was light incarnate, she was everything he needed, and for a moment they were so much a part of each other he couldn't figure out where one started and the other began, he was in her and she was in him. Eyes fluttering shut, he kept his mouth pressed to her skin as his thrusts became more frantic, her panting matching his movements against her. He could feel her striving for him now, pushing her hips up off the bed so she could be closer as he fucked her, his fingers finding her clit as he ran his tongue over the marks he'd made in her skin. Rubbing it with his thumb as he watched a bead of blood roll down her chest and in between her breasts, he sat up to follow it with his tongue-he couldn't leave her stained, it would've been wrong. And by the time his lips reached her neck again she was whimpering, her legs straining as they locked around his hips to pull him closer. To keep him in for longer. She felt safe. She felt warm, and for once she felt full-god, did he make her feel full.

Rubbing his thumb over his clit once more, his thrusts slowed and his lips met hers again, just in time to feel her shudder around him, gasping his name and clawing at his back to pull him closer as her orgasm shook in waves. And he would've sworn the room exploded into light as she pulsed around him, pulling him to his own end as he sheathed himself into her fully and released into her center, exploding and collapsing against her chest. He couldn't breath for ages, dizzy as he came back to himself and found he was panting against her skin. Kissing her chest lightly, he shifted, only to stop when she tightened her arms around him, her long fingers brushing through his hair.

"Stay. Stay here, Simon, please..." It took one glance up to find that she was perfectly serious, settling into the bed with him still sheathed in her center and her legs locked tightly around his waist. She liked the way he felt, inside her. On top of her.

The weight was safe.

And nothing was safe anymore, not for long.

So he nodded, wordlessly, settling his head back against her chest and closing his eyes. If he wanted her to stay, he would stay. He would stay until the end of time, if she asked. And they would make love again in the morning until they lost themselves.

He wasn't sure he wanted to come back to himself anyway.


End file.
